pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanso SharpEye
Hanso SharpEye is a character in the roleplay Pokemon Odyssey: A New Beginning. He is a Gallade in the Gold Tribe, a small group of elite warriors fighting back against the Sentinels and their army of Ancients. However, Hanso also has a personal commitment to find his twin sister, if she's still alive. Appearance & Personality Hanso is a normally-colored Gallade that is a little smaller than average, standing at a height of 4'10" and weighing about 100 pounds. He bears some battle scars, most of which reside on his arms. Hanso's left eye is red, like the usual Gallade, but his right eye is steely-gray. His eyes are capable of picking out details from a distance. On his right forearm, Hanso wears a time-battered steel bracer, which extends from the wrist-area to a few inches below his elbow. Embedded into the top of this bracer is a sharply-hooked claw that, according to Hanso's father, improved the wearer's ability in striking another Pokemon's weak points. Overall, Hanso is a blunt-speaking Gallade with a reckless streak. He does not talk much, in general; when he does speak, he usually speaks bluntly. Hanso does not leave much room in his day-to-day routine for eloquent words, which pretty much use up three minutes to say what blunt words can say in three seconds, in his opinion. Hanso does not make any particular attempt to build a friendship, preferring to let one build on its own as he goes through his life. Being a Psychic Pokemon has allowed him to build up his telepathy skill. Hanso usually uses it as a means to communicate with another Pokemon when distance or secrecy is an obstacle to vocal words. If he feels it is urgent enough, Hanso will use telepathy regardless of others' privacy. Another part of being a Psychic Pokemon means that Hanso has strengthened his mental defenses. Hanso does not take kindly to anyone whom he sees as a sort of bully. This includes anyone who verbally attacks others, anyone who picks on the weak, those who take advantage of others for their own gain, etc.. While this got him into plenty of fighting as a young Ralts, Hanso now uses it as a way to measure other Pokemon. This attitude influences the amount of respect Hanso gives to others, no matter their affiliations or connections. His childhood molded Hanso's sense of recklessness. When fighting, Hanso usually does not give a thought to his own safety, plowing through battle past the point when others would realize the futility of fighting. Hanso also throws caution to the wind at times like this, which has drawn his attention from details in the past. Yet, a part of his reckless streak is that a few of Hanso's battle moves tend to strike weak points in the defense of others. Initially, Hanso had worn his steel bracer to humor his father, as he was skeptical about the claw's supposed ability. Whether it actually improves his fighting abilty, Hanso still cannot decide. History Hanso and a twin sister were born in Shine City. He and his twin, Brynn, were alike in appearance. Even though their mother was worried about how other children would react to the twins' odd-colored eyes, Hanso and Brynn were still able to make a few friends in their childhood. The twins stuck together in most everything they did, oblivious at first to the fact that some Pokemon shunned them because of their eyes. As they grew up, Hanso would be the one to pick a fight with anyone who tried to bully him or Brynn, no matter how many times he was punished. At the age of fourteen, Hanso and Brynn were enrolled in the Heroes Alliance School. For his part, Hanso excelled in the combat training provided by the H.A.S., but he didn't do so well when it came to discipline. A childhood filled with fighting bullies had made enough of an impact on Hanso that he would want to fight anyone whom he thought was trying to put him down. It took more than a little time for Hanso to learn to control himself. In time, though, Hanso and Brynn were able to graduate from the H.A.S. and join the Gold Tribe. As a sort of present, his father gave Hanso the steel bracer, with its claw that supposedly aided the wearer in striking an opponent's weak points. Hanso did his part as a member of the Gold Tribe from that time forward. He gained a reputation as a fighter over the years, especially after he used a Dawn Stone to evolve into a Gallade. When Auron and his army first invaded, Hanso and Brynn were in the battle waged in Shine City. They fought their best, but like so many other battles during the invasion, the Silver Tribe won in the end, leaving Shine City a pile of rubble. Following the destruction of Shine City, Hanso knew nothing of his twin-sister's whereabouts. Hanso wandered about the land of Valkaria for a time, avoiding Silver Tribe territory and searching for Brynn. He didn't want to believe that she could be dead. Hanso also searched for other members of the Gold Tribe. Even though he wanted to take down whoever had led the attack on Shine City, he didn't see how he could do it alone. Moveset Leaf Blade Heal Pulse, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Teleport, Double Team, Future Sight His Part in the Roleplay, So Far... Work In Progress Trivia *If Gallant the Sawk is not counted, Hanso is the oldest of the known remaining Gold Tribe members. *Hanso was born before his twin sister, Brynn. *Hanso is one of the two known remaining Gold Tribe members with psychic power, the other being Penance "Defender" Malum. *Other than telepathy and Teleport, Hanso has the power of limited influence on the mind of a weak-willed Pokemon, and possibly some other minor, limited abilities. However, being a Psychic/Fighting Pokemon, Hanso has the potential to do so much more... *Hanso refers to the other members by their names more often than by their titles. *Hanso's battle style is usually a combination of melee and illusions, with the occasional recklessness. *Hanso learned a new move, Heal Pulse, through a machine created by Demas, a Raichu. However, Hanso is no longer able to use Leaf Blade. *Not being much of a talker in the first place, Hanso usually doesn't share details of his past, though Lyn "Guardia" Reed did try asking about his eye and bracer. *Hanso is played by Garet on PokeCommunity. Category:Character Category:Anthropomorphic Pokemon